El ninja dragon rojo
by parkey100
Summary: issei tracionado y herido en su orgullo va al monte fuji en busca de ryu hayabusa por consejo de Ddraig antes de que obscuridad de la soledad y venganza se apodere de el
1. infedilidad

Hola soy nuevo en este mundo de escribir fics, lo que les vengo a presentar es un crossover entre highschool dxd y ninja gaiden espero que lo disfruten y gustoso acepto criticas

PD: este capítulo fue reescrito y editado

*pensamientos*

(el metiche del autor aclarando, especificando o dando su punto de vista)

[hablando con draig]

{hablando con una espada}

(BAR/Tokio)

Iseei hyodou se encontraba bebiendo en un lugar de la hermosa ciudad de Kioto pensando que

El alcohol podría ahogar sus penas, pero está equivocado ahora su única compañía el dragón draig un dragón celestial que le causó problemas en el pasado al dios bíblico y obligo que los ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos se unieran solo para detener su batalla con el dragón celestial blanco que ni ellos saben porque empezaron a pelear

(mente de issei)

"socio esto es el colmo has faltado varios días a clases casi no comes dejaste de entrenar y solo te la pasas bebiendo y todo porque ellas se fueron con otros aprende a superar no se supone que eres un demonio y aspiras al ser el rey del harem aun tienes muchos años de vida para poder lograr tu sueño"

"¡callateeeeeeeee¡y de que me sirve ser el rey del harem si me pueden abandonar otra vez ,ahora que lo pienso realmente ese fue un sueño estúpido y tu draig cierra el hocico que tu no me puedes decir nada si solo has pasado toda tu vida en batallas y ni siquiera te has enamorado"

" ¡si tienes razón no me eh enamorado¡ pero yo no terminaría así ,que acaso piensas estar toda tu vida llorando y bebiendo por una mujer que no sabes si le interesaste o te vio como un juguete y si sé que lo peor de todo es que sacrificaste tu brazo y tu vida innumerables veces solo para que ella llegue a casa a salvo y así es como te paga ,levántate y demuéstrale que tú ya no necesitas de ellas y que te vale una mierda lo que estén haciendo y con quien están"

"gracias draig me hiciste dar cuenta de mi estúpido error ellas no son lo único importante en mi vida si ellas no supieron apreciar el amor que les di es problema de ellas y sabes que tengo la venganza perfecta"

"déjame ver si entendí lo primero que haces después de dejar de beber es decir que te vas a vengar de tus ex, yo dije que ibas a mandar indirectas hacerle la vida imposible o revelar a todos que ellas te fueron infiel pero una canción es enserio"

-cállate y escucha la letra

'SOLO A TERCEROS'

Tal vez no sucedió  
Tal vez esto sea una ilusión  
Tal vez sea una obra dramatúrgica  
Con actores y tú eres la principal  
Y este de abajo es tu secundario  
Inició la función!

¿Qué pasará al final de este drama sexual?  
¿Valdrá la pena esperar al final?  
Me agrada sentir dolor  
Ven a contármelo.

¡Que quiero escucharlo!  
¡Quiero escucharlo!  
Pones tu cara de querer decir lo siento.  
Él te dejó sin aliento.  
¡Quiero escucharlo!  
Tienes talento para dar placer  
Pero sólo a terceros!

¿Cómo se sintió al tocar alguien que no era yo?  
Al rozar las sábanas con alguien más  
Sé que pensaste en mí  
Espero que lo hayas gozado!

Y aunque nunca te alejaste de mí  
Siempre existió temor que cometas fraude mi amor  
Y ahora comprendo que mi corazón  
Merece una explicación  
Ven a explicárselo!

Que quiere escucharlo!  
Quiero escucharlo!  
Pones tu cara de querer decir lo siento.  
él te dejó sin aliento  
Quiero escucharlo!  
Tienes talento para dar placer  
Pero sólo a terceros!

No me arrepiento de siempre dudar  
Cuestionar tu fidelidad  
Y hasta tu forma de mirar  
Y la amargura futura soy yo  
El siempre presente yo  
Pues no quiero perdérmelo

Y quiero escucharlo!  
quiero escucharlo!  
Pones tu cara de querer decir lo siento  
Que ya caes en lo burlesco  
Quiero escucharlo!  
tienes talento para dar placer  
Pero sólo a terceros!

Draig estaba sorprendido no solo por lo fuerte de la canción sino por el hecho de que issei tenía buena voz y la ganas que le ponía al cantar la canción

-socio cantas muy bien, pero para que la pantalla verde

-espera que edite el video y vas a ver que no solo es una canción

-mierda si eso no se considera como venganza entonces no sé que es créeme que cuando vean este video van a querer suicidarse

-No lo hago con esa intención simplemente quiero que sientan el dolor que yo sentí la rabia e impotencia que viví bueno sigamos con la lista

Venganza contra las chicas (listo)

Sacarme las piezas

Ir al monte fuji para que ryu me entrene

Draig como es el ritual para sacarme las piezas

-socio estas seguro es muy peligroso y si sobrevives el dolor va a ser insoportable porque no vas mejor con el maou belzeebud

-eres estúpido o que me quiero sacar las piezas que me atan a los demonios y quieres que vaya a decirle a un maou que me salir de su facción no creo que sirzech me dé un abrazo y me deje irme como si nada

-cállate dibuja con tu sangre en el suelo un circulo con una estrella de ocho puntas y siéntate en el centro y comienza a recordar tu odio y rencor contra gremory

Issei empezó a recordar como lo olvidaron ignoraron y como se enteró de la infidelidad

Era todo negro no se podía ver nada estaba totalmente oscuro hasta que apareció rias, asia, akeno,irina,ravel,koneko y rossweiss

-ise/kun/sempai/sama

-el sempai solo es mio

-te amo ise

-issei-sama te quiero

-gracias por defenderme issei

-issei-kun yo siempre estaré contigo

-chicas yo,yo,yo yo las amo por favor no me dejen prometo dejar de ser un pervertido pero no me olviden

Issei vio como sombras aparecieron alado de cada una para empezar a besarse y luego a desnudarse

-rias que haces, asia,akeno

Para finalmente ver como rias y las demás tenían sexo con las sombras

-!noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo¡

Para empeorar todo issei fue encadenado viendo como cada una de las chicas a las que le juro amor tenían sexo con otros hombres cada gemido era causante de un gran tormento para issei ,hasta que finalmente llegaron al orgasmo

- **PERDONANOS, PERO ELLOS SON MEJORES QUE TI**

 **-¡!MALDITASSSS!**

 **Bueno este capítulo como ya lo dije ha sido reescrito y si se preguntan porque elimine el resto de capítulos creo que fue lo mejor para el fic y el harem que decidí no va a cambiar ,los 2 lemons que hay van a ser reescritos la trama la voy a hacer cambiar**


	2. ROJO VS CARMESI

*pensamientos*

(el metiche del autor aclarando, especificando o dando su punto de vista)

[hablando con draig]

{hablando con una espada}

- **PERDONANOS, PERO ELLOS SON MEJORES QUE TI**

 **-¡!MALDITASSSS!**

Luego de ese breve, pero desesperado grito issei se desmayo

-issei, issei, issei, issei, **¡!isseeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiii!**

-que mierda quieres draig déjame dormir tranquilo que no vez que es de noche

-ignorante son como las 4 de la tarde estuviste durmiendo casi un día completo

-y porque carajos no me despertaste se supone que tenía que ir a la academia hoy

-es que te veías tan bonito durmiendo, pedazo de animal pensé que estabas en coma te llamé una y otra vez y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de responder

 **(FLASHBACK)**

-issei,issei,issei bueno lo intente

-draig ayer que paso y porque me duele el cuerpo

-para resumir, hiciste el ritual, expulsaste las 7 piezas y manchaste tu cuarto de sangre, peor que una mujer en el periodo

-muy gracioso, un momento como que 7 piezas si son 8

-y que quieres que haga

-no se tu eres el que me dijo que haga el ritual tú debes saber que paso

-ya se déjame preguntarles porque no salieron todas

-que eres chistoso concha tu madre

-no enserio les voy a preguntar

-pregunta pues entonces

-aja,aja,si,aja,en serio de verdad ,no te creo

-que te dijeron

-que te vayas ala verga

-serás hijo de pu

-jajajajajajajajajajajajaja,no ya en serio la pieza que falta está cerca de tu corazón y esa saldrá cuando estés en frente de rias gremory

-no entiendo

-ahhhhh, aparte de cachudo saliste bruto bueno cuando la veas lo entenderás, pero por ahora ve y da le las piezas a sirzech

-para?

-ophis dame paciencia porque si me das fuerza lo mato, tu solo has lo que te diga

 **(INFRAMUNDO)**

Issei apareció frente a sirzech, sirzech lo iba a saludar hasta que sintió algo extraño en issei

-hola i- en que te puedo ayudar

-hola sirzech y esa seriedad

-bueno es que quería saber cómo estas con rias

-creo que la mejor opción fue cortar la relación y anular el compromiso

-¡QUE! Como es posible si ambos se amaban no puedo creer que rias esté de acuerdo en esto

-todo en esta vida se tiene que acabar y el amor que ella me juro también

-apenas son jóvenes y créeme se van a volver a enamorar

-porque lo dices?

-tu eres su peón y dudo que ella te deje ir

-pues déjame decirte que ya no

Issei lanzo un sobre al escritorio de sirzech

-entonces te sacaste las piezas "rias que mierda acabas de hacer"

-si no fue tan difícil

-y dime ahora que eres libre de mi hermana que aras

\- tal vez me ponga a entrenar, intentar conocer chicas, salir con mis amigos, unirme a una facción

-interesante pero que clase de facción seria

-quien sabe

-"maldición issei espero que no hayas decidido ser un terrorista"

-pero sabes tengo muchas opciones

-es verdad están los dragones los youkais, ángeles caídos y los terroristas

-insinúas que soy un terrorista

-yo no eh dicho nada

-y si lo fuera que harías

-tendría que matarte

-que respuesta más fría, pero lo harías por el bien de los demonios o porque tienes miedo de que regrese por la cabeza de tu hermana

-quien sabe

-pero descuida así me haya engañado no le hare nada mientras no me provoque

-por lo que veo en las fotos que están en el sobre xenovia es la única que no te engaño, entonces si rias lastimara a xenovia tu irías tras la cabeza de mi hermana

-correcto

-pero porque mejor no te quedas y proteges tú mismo a xenovia?

-porque cuando rias se entere que el compromiso fue cancelado vendrá llorando ante mí y utilizara a xenovia como medio para casarnos

-pero no dijiste que matarías a rias en ese caso

-dudo que rias lastime a su sierva, pero si el caso se diera ni trihexa podrá salvarla

-pero sabes que tendré que detenerte si intentas hacer algo contra rias

- **SIRZECH YO TE SALVE DE QUE MUERAS EN MANOS DE TRIHEXA EN OTRA DIMENSION Y TU PIENSAS QUE VAS A PODER MATARME** , bueno me largo ah y ya descongelé a grayfia

\- QUE

Después de que issei se fuera grayfia entro en la habitación, pero vio que issei no estaba

-sirzech-sama y issei-sama

-se acaba de ir, pero parece que te pudo congelar durante la conversación "issei te has vuelto tan fuerte que eres capaz de desafiarme"

[socio que mierda fue eso te dije que le vayas a entregar las piezas no a declararle la guerra]

\- "no lo sé, pero me sentí bien haciéndolo"

[como quieras pero que vas hacer ahora]

-"tienes razón hoy se cumple un mes desde ese día"

 **Pero la verdadera pregunta es** c **ómo comenzó todo esto**

Después de que issei junto a ophis y Gran rojo sellaran a trihexa salvando no solo a los humanos sino a todos los seres sobrenaturales, pero desgraciadamente no todo es felicidad luego de eso las chicas regresaron a sus estudios, pero parece que ultima mente estaban ignorando a issei, issei pensó que era por los estudios de las chicas y en ese caso no podría hacer nada así que prefirió ir al club todos los días y estar solo que molestar a las demás

-cuanto tiempo tengo que estar así otro día otra semana u otro mes prefiero caminar a que estar en la oscuridad creo que comprare algo para beber

Issei salió del club y fue a una máquina expendedora escucho una canción bastante familiar sonaba bien, pero a la hora de cantar estaba fatal se acercó y vio que era el club de música como la puerta estaba abierta y vio algunos chicos discutiendo

-cómo es posible que entre todos los que estemos aquí nadie pueda cantar bien

-cállate que tú eres el peor de todos

-quien dice

-preguntémosle al chico que está afuera

-oye tu como te llamas

-a hyodou issei

-mucho gusto yo soy natsu dragneel

-y dime issei tu que opinas de la canción que tocamos

-el instrumental estuvo genial pero el vocalista parece que sufre al cantar

-te lo dije rin cantas horrible

-entonces issei porque no intentas cantar

-basara lo estas incomodando

-no descuiden no sé si soy bueno cantando, pero lo intentare

-ese es el espíritu

Cabe decir que issei nunca ah cantando con un conjunto así que no sabe cómo es su voz, pero no pierde nada intentando

"PXNDX"-Los Malaventurados No Lloran

Se que está en algún lugar mejor  
Donde no hay abuso, fuera de este mundo  
Quiero encontrar el medio para yo  
Poder hablar con ella, poder decirle a ella que

Aquí todo está peor, que al igual que ella,  
mi voluntad también murió  
Le quiero platicar que todo sale mal,  
que yo la alcanzaría teniendo la oportunidad

Se que ella se siente mejor  
Allá no hay suplicio, sería muy impulsivo  
El utilizar un medio y llegar  
A lo desconocido, sentirla a lado mío y

Decir que todo está peor, que al igual que ella,  
mi esperanza se murió  
La quiero abrazar, que todo sea igual  
Mi vida ya es tan gris que el dolor jamás se marchará

Me debería de acordar, debo yo recordar,  
y sentirse mejor es mejor no creer en el amor,  
así como le hago yo

La debería de odiar por dejarme aquí, pero ella no escogió  
Soy un simple amante loco, yo he aprendido mi lección

Se que está en algún lugar mejor  
Donde no hay abuso, fuera de este mundo  
Quiero encontrar el medio para yo  
Poder hablar con ella, poder decirle a ella que

Aquí todo está peor, que al igual que ella,  
mi voluntad también murió  
La quiero saludar, a su oído suspirar que mientras  
yo la extraño, mi vida desvanece más

-eres increíble cantando, pero veamos cómo lo haces con una de mago de oz

 **MAGO DE OZ -FIESTA PAGANA**

Cuando despiertes un día  
y sientas que no puedas más,  
que en el nombre del de arriba  
tu vida van a manejar  
Si sientes que el miedo se pega a tu piel  
por ser comunero y justicia querer  
si te rindes hermano, por ti nunca pensarás

Cuando vayan a pedirte  
los diezmos a fin de mes  
y la santa inquisición  
te "invite" a confesar  
Por eso amigo tú alza la voz,  
di que nunca pediste opinión  
y si es verdad que existe un dios  
que trabaje de sol a sol

Ponte en pie  
alza el puño y ven  
a la fiesta pagana  
en la hoguera hay de beber  
de la misma condición  
no es el pueblo ni un señor,  
ellos tienen el clero  
y nosotros nuestro sudor  
Si no hay pan para los tuyos  
y ves muy gordo al abad,  
si su virgen viste de oro,  
desnúdala  
Cómo van a silenciar  
al jilguero o al canario  
si no hay cárcel ni tumba  
para el canto libertario

Ponte en pie  
alza el puño y ven  
a la fiesta pagana  
en la hoguera hay de beber  
de la misma condición  
no es el pueblo ni un señor,  
ellos tienen el clero  
y nosotros nuestro sudor  
Si no hay pan para los tuyos  
y ves muy gordo al abad,  
si su virgen viste de oro,  
desnúdala  
Cómo van a silenciar  
al jilguero o al canario  
si no hay cárcel ni tumba  
para el canto libertario

-genial y ahora con una más suave

 **ENANITOS VERDES-** **LAMENTO BOLIVIANO**

Me quieren agitar  
Me incitan a gritar  
Soy como una roca  
Palabras no me tocan  
Adentro hay un volcán  
Que pronto va a estallar  
Yo quiero estar tranquilo

Es mi situación  
Una desolación  
Soy como un lamento  
Lamento boliviano  
Que un día empezó  
Y no va a terminar  
Y a nadie hace daño

Y yo estoy aquí  
Borracho y loco  
Y mi corazón idiota  
Siempre brillará  
Y yo te amaré  
Te amaré por siempre  
Nena, no te peines en la cama  
Que los viajantes se van a atrasar

Y hoy estoy aquí  
Borracho y loco  
Y mi corazón idiota  
Siempre brillará  
Y yo te amaré  
Te amaré por siempre  
Nena, no te peines en la cama  
Que los viajantes se van a atrasar

Y yo estoy aquí  
Borracho y loco  
Y mi corazón idiota  
Siempre brillará  
Y yo te amaré  
Te amaré por siempre  
Nena, no te peines en la cama  
Que los viajantes se van a atrasar

-issei eres increíble cantando dime te gustaría ser nuestro vocalista

-gracias, pero todos están de acuerdo

-creo que digo por todos que queremos que estés aquí

-entonces gracias por recibirme

-no es nada, pero déjanos presentarnos

toujo basara (shinmai maou no testament)

ikki kurogane (radukai kishi no calvary)

toshiro hitsugaya (bleach, toshiro está en modo adulto)

shido itsuka (date a live)

kaneki (tokyo ghoul)

natsu dragneel (fairy tail)

rin (ao no exorcist)

-mi nombre es hyodou issei un placer

Desde ese dia issei en vez de ir al club de la investigación de lo oculto iba al de música con cada dia que iba sentí que era aceptado en ese lugar y que para él los miembros del club son como hermanos y espera que sea la salida solo para ir al club

 **(DESCANSO)**

Issei estaba recostado bajo un árbol hasta que le llego un mensaje

-quien será …. **DESGRACIADOSSSSSSSSSSSS LOS MATAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **Bueno hasta aquí el episodio sé que parece que es pura canción, pero me gustan mucho esas canciones y no las podía dejar fuera, y ya saben sugerencias o si quieren nuevos poderes o armas para agregar al fic no duden en ponerlo en las reviews**


	3. La decision de un angel

**(REVIEWS)**

 **SantoryuSekai:** sobre los animes que dijiste los voy a ver y luego pensare como meterlos al fic y creo que eres nuevo porque cuando subí el primer capítulo como hace dos meses dije que los capítulos tendrían entre 1000 a 1500 palabras y luego de subir 9 capítulos se me hizo costumbre y además corto el capítulo cuando me siento satisfecho con lo que escribo y creo que soy el que más rápido actualiza sin ni siquiera pasar una semana y si estoy reescribiendo los capítulos

*pensamientos*

(el metiche del autor aclarando, especificando o dando su punto de vista)

[hablando con draig]

{hablando con una espada}

 **DESGRACIADOSSSSSSSSSSSS LOS MATAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** **NO DESCANSARE HASTA DESMENBRAR CADA UNO DE SUS CUERPOS HIJOSSSSSSSS DE PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Issei estaba a punto de activar el jugernut overdrive cuando algo bajo del cielo y lo noqueo

-dime Gabriel que es lo que tuvo que hacer mi compañero para que bajes a tal velocidad del cielo

-eso es lo que le quiero preguntar a un dragón inútil que no cuida de su compañero (Gabriel es la de la portada)

-ja me lo dice una acosadora, mira su teléfono algo ha de tener para que se haya puesto así

-parece que ese día tan temido llego el día que el dragón dejara de amar y destruyera el mundo

-y dime ángel estarías dispuesta a amar a este dragón caído

-siempre lo he hecho pero el miedo a ser rechazada me impidió acercarme

-un idiota como este nunca te rechazaría de hecho encontraría la forma de como amarte

-tienes razón, pero no puedo creer que las personas que le juraron un gran amor le hicieran esto a issei y lo peor de todo es que fue un ángel

-tienes razón, pero llévatelo de aquí acosadora

-como que acosadora

-si no lo eres como es bajaste tan rápido del cielo y apuesto que sabes que issei se puso boxers azules

-son GRISES!

-ja a quien quieres engañar

-tchhhhhhhhhhh

-entonces te vas a llevar a issei o que

-ya voy desesperado

-déjalo en su casa, pero no te lo vayas a comer

-? Como pasteles no dragones

-no eso no digo que cuidado y tumban la cama

-que vamos a jugar a las luchas

-PUTA MADRE

-esa boca

-solo llévatelo

-ok

 **(casa de issei)**

Gabriel dejo en su cama a issei estaba a punto de irse, pero draig

-Gabriel quiero hablar contigo

-rápido antes que se despierte

-bien, queremos desaparecer del mapa y solo tú sabrás donde estamos

-y porque harían eso y porque solo yo

-porque te tenemos confianza y lo llevare a entrenar, pero necesita dejar de ser un demonio

-pero esto lo tendría que saber sirzech o rias

-escucha lo que estás diciendo le vamos a decir a sirzech que dejamos su facción y que nos vamos a un lugar donde nadie sabe dónde estaremos y que no sospeche que nosotros seamos terroristas sigue pensando así que la NASA te va a secuestrar

-y si me niego a ayudarlos

-si lo haces issei dejara oficialmente a las 3 facciones y puede ser considerado como traidor

\- ¡y eso que tiene que ver con esto ¡

-piensa los gremory son demonios, pero su reina es mitad ángel caído y también estaba es AS de Michael así que se puede decir que las tres facciones le están dando la espalda a issei así que decide o nos ayudas y tal vez puedas pasar tiempo con issei o nos das la espalda y tal vez tendrás que matar a tu amado

-maldito manipulador

-no te lo niego, pero si quieres un futuro con él es ahora o nunca

-los ayudare, pero quiero saber todo

-está bien

-créeme draig me las pagaras

-eso no me interesa, la cosa es así issei entrara en una depresión así que yo le recomendare que valla al monte Fuji a entrenar, pero aquí es donde entras tú, sabrás donde estamos, pero solo tú y hasta que issei empiece a entrenar no te podrás a acercar

-pero por que esperar a que issei entre en depresión si se pueden ir ahora

-eso es un secreto y todo a su debido tiempo

-solo escusas

-si me quieres creer bien y si no es tu problema

\- donde le pase algo a issei **TE MATO**

 **-** si si quiero ver que lo intentes

-desgraciado

-dime lo que quieras y ya te puedes ir

Gabriel estaba super cabreada por lo que le dijo draig estaba a punto de levantarse cuando issei la coge de la mano y la jala hacia el

-pero que

Gabriel pensó que issei se despertó y escucho todo, pero por suerte estaba aún dormido y solo la está abrazando

-voy a esperar a que se dé la vuelta

No todo sale como quieres en vez de issei se diera la vuelta el abrazo se volvió más fuerte

-demonios

Issei tenía el brazo en la espalda de Gabriel y él estaba demasiado cerca tanto como para poder sentir la respiración del otro, Gabriel no sabía que hacer la duda la estaba dominando hasta que finalmente se decidió para ella fueron horas de duda, pero para el mundo solo fueron segundos talvez por la curiosidad o motivada por el amor le dio un beso donde no hubo lujuria ni deseo solo sentimientos cuando termino el beso estaba totalmente sonrojada y su corazón estaba totalmente acelerado pero había algo que la estaba incomodando

-nunca cambias ni siquiera estando dormido

Pues durante todo el beso issei le estaba agarrando el trasero a Gabriel, aunque tarde o temprano pasaría esto si quieren ser pareja, pero no se esperó que fuera pervertido estando dormido pero que más toca tiene que amarlo con sus virtudes y defectos

-oye Gabriel

-que

-porque no te vas con un circulo mágico

-verga

-esa boca

-cállate metido de mierda

-cómo me dijiste paloma

-que estas sordo lagartija

Mientras draig y Gabriel se insultaban issei beso a Gabriel se sorprendió un poco pero fue más cuando issei metió su lengua y empezó a enlazarla con la de Gabriel y pasarla por toda la boca de Gabriel aaahhhh un gemido salió de su boca cuando sintió que issei empezó a introducir sus dedos en su intimidad y con su otra mano agarro uno de los pechos de Gabriel por instinto Gabriel baja su mano hasta la entrepierna de issei bajo el cierre de este y saco el miembro de issei esta se sorprendió por su tamaño pero dejando la sorpresa de lado con sus suaves y delicadas manos empezó a subir y bajar lentamente grrr ocasionando gruñido de placer de issei hasta que finalmente ambos se vinieron Gabriel pudo ver una oportunidad y se fue al cielo directo a su cuarto

 **(Cuarto de Gabriel)**

Gabriel se sacó su vestido y se tiro encima de la cama vio que su mano estaba cubierta de un líquido espeso blanco y lo empezó a lamer cuando termino de lamer el semen de su amado se preguntó que hubiera pasado si issei hubiera estado despierto y hasta donde llegarían finalmente decidió que dormir seria lo mejor

-gracias penemue

 **Bueno eh vuelto después de dos semanas ,malditos exámenes también sé que me quieren matar solo por publicar un capítulo de mil palabras pero me acabo de enfermar ayer también los capítulos dejaran de ser semanales a ser mensuales y díganme que les pareció este especie de lemon estoy practicando para el próximo capítulo (10.000 palabras o más ) y porque creen que Gabriel le agradeció a penemue**

 **Gracias y hasta la proxima**


	4. psicópata vs yakuzas

Bueno bueno se que muchos me quieren matar por no actualizar desde el año pasado pero las explicaciones las dejare al final del capitulo para no aburrirlos así que si quieren las pueden leer o simplemente dejar una review del capítulo, así que no los entretengo más y sigan con el capitulo

(RECOMENDACIONES AL LEER)

*pensamientos*

(el metiche del autor aclarando, especificando o dando su punto de vista)

[hablando con draig]

{hablando con una espada}

 **(PUEBLO DESCONOCIDO)**

Draig por si acaso solo por si acaso no crees que estamos perdidos preguntaba issei a draig de forma irónica pues no han visto a nadie desde hace varias horas

[Noooo como crees yo te dije que sé por dónde vamos] respondía draig de forma dudosa como si estuviera ocultando algo

Entonces dime draig porque en ese cartel dice prohibido el paso dijo issei con una vena formada en su frente

[Que cosas no, pues creo que nos metimos mal de hecho creo que este pueblo ni siquiera está en la ruta hacia Tokio] respondió draig con algo de vergüenza y miedo

Descuida son errores que cometen los humanos y deben ser perdonados dijo issei de forma calmada y pacifica

[Issei, pero no soy humano] respondió draig con dudas sobre lo que dijo issei

Exacto así que empieza a correr hijo de la chingada grito issei furioso y con Ascalon en mano

[Kyaaaaaaaa,un momento no me puedes hacer daño si estoy dentro de ti ¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡] le grito draig a issei de forma burlona

Así pues, vas a ver dijo issei mientras se dirigía a sentarse debajo de un árbol al estar sentado cerro los ojos

Draig no entendía las acciones de issei hasta que sintió que un aura asesina estaba atravesando su espalda, lentamente draig empezó a voltearse, en ese momento draig sintió el verdadero terror

¡DRAIG ¡OMAE WA MOU SHINDEIRU

[NANI?]

 **(KAWASAKI )**

P****** de m***** me tiene hasta los h***** siempre con sus c****** podíamos terminar hoy el viaje pero no la pinche lagartija tenia que hacernos meter mal y hacernos perder 10 p***s horas solo para regresar al camino por culpa tuya cara de la v**** tengo que caminar mas ya me duelen las patas y para rematar tengo que ayudar a ese idiota antes de que le saquen la p***

Issei termino de quejarse y empezó a correr en dirección al callejón pues estaban 4 yakuzas rodeando a un estudiante, aunque el estudiante no mostraba el mas mínimo miedo en ser rodeado

Hey-hey no se que les ah hecho ese chico, pero estoy muy cabreado así que les pido amablemente que se vayan dijo issei con una cara de aburrimiento total

Los yakuzas se voltearon a ver a issei y uno se alejo del resto y se acerco a issei hasta quedar frente a issei

Escucharon lo que este mocoso dijo, ¡te voy a dar una lección para que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores pedazo de mier-¡

Issei dio un suspiro y se movió hacia un lado esquivando el golpe del jakuza agarrando el brazo con el que intento dar el golpe

¡NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE INTERESA ¡grito desde el fondo del callejón el chico que anteriormente estaba siendo rodeado y ahora debería estar agradecido con issei, eso hiso que issei estallara en furia cambiando de color sus escleróticas a negro sus iris a amarillo y sus pupilas a color negro ese fue el cambio mas notable a parte de su enorme sonrisa de psicópata

Issei barrio los pies del yakuza, puso un pie encima del brazo del yakuza que agarro anteriormente y aplicando algo de fuerza escucho un sonido que hizo empezar a reír

 **CRACKKK, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** issei había roto el brazo del yakuza, sus gritos se escuchaban a través de todo el pasillo sus compañeros lo único que podían hacer era temblar de miedo al ver a issei, issei seguía riéndose por la expresión de dolor del yakuza

Que cara tan horrible tienes vamos a arreglártela dijo issei con cara de psicopatía total parecía que no tenia rastros de humanidad en issei, lo único que había era unos ojos penetrante color amarillo

Issei mientras reia seguía golpeando al yakuza lo único que se escuchaba era la risa de issei los gritos del yakuza y los crujidos dando entender que issei estaba destrozando el cráneo del yakuza, después de unos minutos el callejón tenia sangre derramada en las paredes y el suelo issei se levanto totalmente ensangrentado

Que te pasa ya te dormiste tch y eso que estaba arreglando la cara gratis cada vez que hablaba issei parecía que un psicópata estaba al frente de ellos

Es una pena que su amigo se haya dormido, pero creo que ustedes aguantaran mas dijo issei de una forma burlona

¡Ahhh maldito monstruo te mataremos y vengaremos a nuestro amigo te mandaremos a pudrirte en el infierno desgraciadoooo¡

Los 3 yakuzas sacaron armas y fueron corriendo hacia issei uno tenia una katana intento cortar a issei quien se movió a tiempo para esquivarlo haciendo que se vaya de largo otro tenia un puño americano y intento darle un golpe directo en la cara pero issei se agacho y le dio un golpe en el estomago al yakuza haciendo que pierda el aire y caiga bruscamente al suelo, el ultimo estaba algo alejado pues tenia una pistola y estaba a punto de disparar cuando issei desapareció

¡Maldito donde estas no te escondas cobarde ven acá y pelea ¡el ultimo yakuza en pie gritaba mirando en todas las direcciones

Atrás tuyo imbécil el yakuza al oír eso rápidamente se dio la vuelta para apuntar, pero issei golpeo su mano haciendo que suelte el arma e issei la cogiera golpeando al yakuza con la corredera tirándolo al suelo

Que decepción creo que ni era necesario que me meta después de todo ese chico los pudo haber derrotado el solo issei dijo eso con una mirada de decepción

Desgraciado no te creas mucho solo por golpearnos recuerda que el que morirá aquí eres tu grito un yakuza mientras los otros dos se levantaban

Que molestos dijo issei los tres venían corriendo hacia el hasta que se detuvieron en seco y cayeron al suelo pues issei había cortado sus cabezas, issei se dio la vuelta

Espero que no me decepciones mocoso

Issei fue corriendo hacia el estudiante quien no muestra signos de miedo al estar frente a issei, issei al intentar golpearlo se desmayo y golpeo durante el suelo, el estudiante estaba por irse, pero una voz llamo su atencion

[ muchacho dime como te llamas]

Yuuji Kazami yuuji respondió de forma fría

[ entonces yuuji ayudarías al imbécil que esta tirado, pero antes tengo que hacerte una pregunta]

Habla rápido respondió de la misma forma

[crees en los Ángeles y demonios?]

 **Bueno al fin acabe el capitulo no son las palabras que prometí en el anterior capitulo y realmente me quiero disculpar por no haber actualizado en varios meses pero fueron por motivos mayores a mi pues tiene que ver con la salud de mi padre y al vivir solo con mi padre se me dificulto un poco los cuidado de el pero esta mejorando su salud poco a poco así me da tiempo a escribir, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y como creen que yuuji influya en la trama**

 **Gracias y hasta la próxima**


End file.
